


The Fix of Time

by Legendsofkrypton



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gideon-centric, Mick-centric, Season Two Fix It, Season two doesn't exist completely, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Stasis was supposed to be simple, it would put a person into a deep slumber, a dreamless slumber. But that didn't happen to Mick Rory, after being knocked out by Rip and placed in stasis, he dreamt about events that shouldn't happen, events that upset even his hard shell. But after waking up, he learns that the events were yet to happen. How he doesn't know, but he isn't going to pass up this opportunity to fix the life they were supposed to have





	1. Rewrite of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm supposed to be focusing on my Mick is Barry's uncle series, but this HC came into my head after so much trouble from Aruba and I was convinced to try and write it, so here it is, each chapter will be a rewrite of the events from series two.

The last thing he remembered before feeling the intense need to take a deep breath and fill his lungs with needed oxygen, was a life that he knew that should NEVER be able to come about, it was either a rather disturbing dream that his mind created for no apparent reason or there was something bigger at work.

The memory of Rip planning on leaving the ship without even saying goodbye to Gideon, Leonard being brought from before the Flash to become the bad guy, the crew being killed over and over because the legion decided that they deserved death rather than life. It was all too much, he hoped it was a goddammit dream.

He instantly reacts as he senses a presence above him, and lashes out and gets a wave of deja vu as he grabs the wrist of the body in front of him and swings at the man twice before he is forced back against the medbay chair and is staring up at Robin Hood, a flicker of his gaze to the right of him showed Nate. A man he shouldn't know anything about and here he was, just like the images his mind painted after Hunter knocked him out.

He needed to talk to Gideon.

There was no way in hell was he going to let the next couple of months happen the way he saw, over his dead body was he going to let his crew get hurt. He was a criminal and they were dismissive of him but they were still his crew and you NEVER let your crew fall if you had a choice.

“My name is Oliver Queen and my preference is to not break your arm” Robin Hood stated quietly as he held Mick against the chair, the difference about this time for Mick is that he wasn't struggling.

People may think he's one of the slow ones but his mind worked quicker than most people, he ran with Leonard Snart so his mind had to be quicker; so every little thing, the images, the voices, they could wait until he got through the next ten minutes and after getting the crew together, he and Gideon would work through what was going to happen from now on.

“So I need you to calm down and tell us what happened to your team” Robin Hood continued.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you” Mick retorts, which was the truth, even he couldn't believe everything that has happened over the time since 1944.

Both men looked at each other before they released him, he shrugs his jacket so that it settled better on his shoulders before instantly moving towards the kitchen, he needed a drink, he wasn't going to go as far as the other him did but he needed something familiar, just to try and settle his mind, it was easy to rely them the tale of their last mission.

Trying to save the king of France before everything went to hell, he still found it hilarious that Sara had seduced the queen, and Jax definitely wasn't as innocent as everyone believed him to be if his comments were anything to go by. And then there was the fact that he got to burn Nazi's, at least he got to have some fun before he had to play hero and save the world and his crew.

“Guess I gotta play hero and find them” Mick grumbles out to the both men, Robin Hood looked at him unimpressed while the younger one looked around them at the Waverider.

“Do you even think this ship still flies?” Nate asks slightly worried, Mick was surprised that the young man was still sitting in the ship while they were under water but hey, he was always a reckless idiot wanting to play hero.

“I don't see why not?” Mick shrugs as he plays with the single beer bottle in his hand “Fridge works”

“I don't have time for time travel but if you team is stuck in history, who better than to help find them than a historian?” Robin states which almost made Mick roll his eyes as Nate nods along with his words until the words actually register in his mind.

“This guy?” Mick gestures unaffected by the decision, Nate would be helpful, he couldn't deny that and he also knew that having him working with them would help him survive to get past his thirties, which meant he had to let some instances in their journey happen so that better things would occur.

Oliver looks at Mick unimpressed as he thinks he was protesting the choice while Nate looked slightly offended by the 'protest'. “Without Mr Heywood, you'd still be stuck in stasis”

“Ah, good point” Mick huffs as he tries to hold back his amusement, without Mr Heywood, the team would have probably died earlier than they should have, but also wouldn't have been in as many messes either. “Library, this way”

He gets up from his seat and heads towards the room in question, he knew the other two or just Nate would follow after him after talking to the older man. Oliver was probably the only one Nate trusted at the moment because Mick was an unknown and a danger and a criminal to the younger man, not the best of mixes.

The haemophiliac thing was also going to be an issue until Mick could get him fixed up with the biological agent that Ray creates, he needed to keep the young man safe and out of the way of bullets and bombs.

“You search for them, I'll be back” Mick orders Nate as he points at one of the chairs in the library so that he could disappear to his quarters or to Rip's study so that he could talk to Gideon without there being a chance of being heard.

“Gideon” Mick calls out softly as he enters Rip's study, looking around him, he could see every little thing that made this ship Rip's, he knew his quarters had very little that showed the Englishman's personality but the study, that was Rip's home and even Mick could see that.

“I am here Mr Rory” Gideon tells him just as quietly as she appears in the space above her captain's desk.

Mick nods and drops down into the chair the opposite side of Rip's chair, he places his head in his hands as he tries to get his mind in order.

“Did you see?” he asks her after a small moment, she recorded dreams and also kept him stasis so there was a larger chance that she had actually witnessed what he had, everything that he had saw happen in the beginning had happened already which proved that whatever he had witnessed within stasis was somehow true.

Gideon pauses at the question before nodding “I did Mr Rory”

Mick nods, so he wasn't going to be alone in this hopefully, he couldn't deal with being alone in this new endeavour, not only did he have to deal with gathering the crew, fixing the aberrations and finding the spear before Thawne, Merlyn and Darkh but now he had to deal with the added responsibility of making sure that the events he saw didn't happen.

“What should we do?” He would never have thought that he'd advice from the AI but she was all he had, and also cared more about Rip than anyone he knew.

“May I suggest making a list of points that we need to prevent and points that we need to occur?” Gideon suggests “First though Mr Rory, you must find the rest of the crew, but you must not allow Miss Lance to become the Captain, you are more experienced in Time travel as well as have a higher authority, you have since you completed the cycle and entered the ship as Chronos”

Mick flinches slightly at the mention of his time as Chronos, but it made sense to him, he had been well versed in Time travel and the mechanics of the time stream which meant he was better suited to captaining the ship until Rip could come home, plus he wouldn't be emotionally invested like Sara was. Although he didn't know that he was higher than Sara when it came to authority on the ship before all this had happened, it made him slightly smug.

“Should we find Rip now? Or let him have a new life for a bit?” Mick asks her, she was the better judge when it came to the Englishman, she was his family. And Rip deserved a rest even if it meant being a film student for a couple of months.

“If you will allow it Captain Rory, then I shall keep tabs on him until he seems to be in danger, we will not allow the Legion to find him so it will be a quick extraction” Gideon decides, she was happy that the man had taken her thoughts into account, not many people would, especially those who saw her as just a tool for their missions.

Mick huffs at the term Captain, that was not something he was going to get used to and it was going to keep reminding him of Leonard so he was going to nip it in the bud before she started calling him that properly, but he liked her idea about keeping tabs on Rip.

“First, no captain, I ain't your captain, I'm just a substitute until Hunter gets back. Just call me Mick and that's an order. And second, that sounds like a good idea, now lets go find out if pretty boy has sorted out where we're headed”

“Of course Mick” Gideon responds and if Mick didn't know any better, he would have assumed that he could hear a slight hint of appreciation in her voice.

“Well I did some digging and I think I finally got a lead on Ray Palmer” Nate calls out as he heads into the bridge which caused Gideon to instantly disappear and Mick to head towards the Captain's chair so that he could start putting in the coordinates. He already knew where the team was, but he couldn't state that without there being suspicion coming from pretty boy, so he would just have to wait.

Putting the harness down over his chest, he could hear the unsure tone in pretty boys voice as he asked if he could fly the ship and this time he doesn't hold back a smirk

“Let's find out” he grunts with a smirk as he looks at the buttons, just because he could fly the ship and knew the other man was going to be good for the team, didn't mean that he was going to be good with him and reassure him, he wanted to have some fun.

He presses the button and grins with satisfaction and awe as the waverider began to light up like a Christmas tree, which reminded him, he needed to find Axel during this new timeline. He rolls the controls forward slightly and grins as they started moving, he used to enjoy flying his own ship, it was relaxing and now he was back in the saddle again.

“Maybe you should slow down?” Nate suggests

“Maybe you should shut up and strap in” Mick counters as he focuses on the controls and setting off towards the first crew member.

“I can't believe this, we're about to ravel through time” the joy in the younger mans voice caused Mick to roll his eyes.

“Did I tell you about the side effects?” he asks almost joyfully because he knew he hadn't and knew that Nate would get hit by the effects of time travelling.

Finding Ray was easy, he just had to put up with Nate's excited jabber about the Jurassic era. He rolled his eyes at the younger man and followed the sound of a T-Rex hunting it's prey before shooting off a stream of fire at the dinosaur with Hot Rod, barbecued dino, something he never thought he would get a chance to see or smell and it actually smelled really good which made him hungry.

“Mick! Buddy! How'd you find me?” Ray exclaimed as he walked towards him, it had taken him a little longer than he thought for Ray to understand what was happening although he had been alone for quiet some time so that was to be expected.

“I didn't” Mick shrugged as Nate threw up behind him “Pretty did”

“Is he okay?” Ray asks as he tried to catch his breath, the inventor had been stuck running for his life for months and yet he instantly asks about someone else's health, he never understood the puppy like man.

“Side effects of time travel” Mick informs him as he watches the man closely.

“Speaking of” Nate interrupts as he walked towards the pair “You are never going to believe where the rest of your team ended up”

Well Mick would but he found it extremely entertaining rather than unbelievable.

Finding Jax and Stein in England serving as court 'wizards' was just as funny the second time and they did not appreciate Mick making a joke out of their predicament plus he enjoyed being able to start a fight in medieval England.

And then there was Sara, he waited to find her because it meant she got to have her own little fun in Salem, she was the only one that was happy with her scattering, she was with a group of beautiful women and could easily fight off the townsfolk if they got too dangerous.

He stood back as Nate tried to explain that he couldn't find Rip, he knew that they weren't going to find him because he and Gideon had made sure of it as had Rip when he first scattered himself, he was slightly curious about that because it seemed that Rip had an inkling about what was going to happen with the spear and that was worrying.

And then Nate asked who Gideon was and he fought the grin at Nate's face although he was annoyed that the others didn't think of Gideon first time, she was a main part of the ship and their missions and yet she was forgotten so easily, just like her captain.

The holographic Rip appeared behind him which made him sigh lightly, this was when it all started, the trouble with the crew and their decisions, all because Rip needed to hide before the Legion got him, if only he had set up a better protocol for such an instance then maybe Mick wouldn't be stuck doing this.

“Sorry for stranding you all throughout history, but it was the only way to save you. Ah, you know what they say - a captain must never abandon his ship. Well, neither shall I abandon hope of seeing you all again someday. Somewhere in time. As flawed and unruly as you are individually, together you are the best crew, the best team a captain could ever hope for. So... stick together. And remember: history is yours now, my dear Legends. Good luck!” And then the hologram flickered out of existence, this is where Mick tool control.

“So what do we do now?” Ray asked as he paced the study, it had been five minutes of near silence after Rip's message had played and he knew they were all deliberating what had just happened.

“Well, we're not exactly Time Masters, even with Rip” Sara commented from the arm chair at the back of the study and Mick nearly piped up that he was, until Gideon appeared above Rip's desk facing Sara.

The whole team stood to attention as Gideon appeared because Gideon was in charge most of the time and knew what they needed to do and where they needed to go so her appearing was both a blessing and a curse just in case she had a mission for them.

“Might I suggest that instead of sitting around deliberating what you wish to do without Rip, you turn your attention to the member of this team who has been a Time traveller for just as long as Captain Hunter?” Gideon suggests as the team look around at each other curiously, although Jax's eyes land on Mick who schools his features to confusion and disbelief at Gideon's suggestion. “Mr Rory has been Chronos for many years of his lifetime and has also piloted a ship for those years, going up against aberrations like you have been doing since the Vanishing Point”

“Mick?” Sara states in disbelief and amusement as a grin appears on her face “You can't be serious Gideon”

“Indeed I am Miss Lance, and I will not accept anyone elses orders if they try to pilot my ship, now I suggest you find a way of safeguarding Mr Einstein and his wife before there is another attempt on them” And with that Gideon switched off leaving the rest of the crew looking at Mick in shock.

Mick just put his hands up in surrender “Not my doing, but also the truth, my stint as Chronos helped”

“Who's Chronos?” they heard Nate whisper to Sara who shrugged him off and glared at Mick before turning to the rest of the crew.

“Fine, what are we going to do about Einstein?”

Point, Gideon. Mick thought to himself as he listened to Nate explain how they could actually safeguard the creators of the nuclear bomb. They followed his plan faithfully and succeeded in getting both Albert and his wife safe in the public view.

But then they were accosted by the Justice League of America.

 


	2. Justice Society of America Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice Society of America tries to confront the crew until Mick steps up and becomes the Captain he didn't want to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, this is split into two parts because I got five pages out of the first five minutes, this may happen for most of the series. Please be patient with me, I have work and life issues to deal with.
> 
> I don't own this stuff and do enjoy the show.....I just think that Mick deserved better

“Not until you answer a few questions” Commander Steel informed the group as they started to make their way back to the waverider and away from 1942.

Oh great, Mick grumbled inside his own head, he really didn't want to deal with this crap right now, he wanted to just grab a bottle of vodka and make the list of things to keep and things to stop from happening; but now he was going to be stuck in a fight where the entire team got their asses kicked and then got themselves locked up while pretty tries to explain who he was to the good commander standing in front of them.

“We're the Justice Society of America” He was only moments away from starting to laugh as Amaya piped up into the conversation, the way she said it just made him become amused at the entire situation. Maybe he should get Gideon to do a head scan so that he could find out if there were any lasting effects from the Time Masters, he knew he needed the chip removed but there were still things such as now that was causing him to doubt the healthiness of his mind and body.

“And you're coming with us” He couldn't remember this guys name, but he knew that the upcoming battle wasn't going to be pleasant, maybe he could try and stop it before it started, but it was going to be difficult.

The flying woman landed on the ledge which is when Nate piped up naming the commander and bringing attention to himself, he grimaced as Commander Steel did the whole acrobatic flip to land on the floor in front of the younger Heywood.

“Who the hell are you?” The commander demanded as he eyed Nate wearily as if to work out whether or not he was a threat to America as well as their team.

“We're a team like you” Mick pipes out before Ray could start rambling, the Rex Tyler they met in the beginning was not the one in this timeline so if any of them mentioned him they would just cause more trouble than they needed, besides, he didn't want pretty getting socked by his grandfather the first time he met him.

He could hear and feel the rest of the crew turning their attention to him, mainly because Ray made a small wounded sound at not being able to speak and Stein huffed because Mick had spoken up rather than staying quiet like they usually wanted him to do. He wasn't going to stay quiet if it meant that they could skip a fight that would get them knocked out and locked up; he enjoyed a fight as much as the next criminal but he wasn't a criminal right now. He was the acting Captain of a group of misfits who needed more guidance than they got usually.

“Just not from around here, look, if you're worried about us then we can head to whatever location you deem necessary so we can talk and you can decide whether we're a threat or not” Mick continues ignoring the rest of his team and slowly removing his gun from his hip and holding out towards Amaya.

He didn't trust the rest of the society, he shouldn't even trust her because he hadn't met her yet but the images and interactions between him and her was stuck at the forefront of his mind and he couldn't shake the shaky partnership that he had gained with her while trying to grieve for Leonard.

The warrior woman eyed Mick carefully before looking around her at the rest of her team and then at the rest of his team, Sara was eyeing Mick with dislike at the idea of him giving over his weapon while the rest of them were rather confused or surprised by the mature thinking of the pyro. Hell even he was surprising himself with the rational thinking, but the fight that they would have to go through and then the cage they would lock him up in just didn't seem worth it all.

She catches Henry's eyes and has some kind of conversation with just a few eye movements and twitches in their facial features, before he gives her a slight nod and jerks his head to the rest of the team.

Amaya moves forward and gingerly takes the strange weapon from him as the rest of them stood down, the weapon was unlike any she had seen before but she couldn't say anything because she worked with a man who could sense movements through sonar, another man who could more or less turn the lights off outside on a sunny day and then a woman who could fly; not to mention her amulet.

“Will your team come without a fight?” Commander Steel asked Mick as he eyed Sara and the open hostility being sent to the big man's back, he could tell that the man in front of him was the leader of the group but maybe a new leader or not completely respected if the glare was anything to by from the blonde.

“I hope so” Mick huffs as he finally turns to look at the rest of the team; Sara and Stein both looked like they were ready to fight Mick the entire way on this even though it was a better option for them to leave with them quietly rather than getting carried away unconscious after losing a fight. Jax was more or less gawping at the woman in stars which caused Mick to reach over and nudge the teenager so that he actually paid attention, then there was Nate who was openly staring at the Commander in awestruck and hero worship and finally Ray who was watching Mick with open curiosity at the whole exchange.

“You are not the normal leader are you?” The commander states as he looks over at the entire group but doesn't expect an answer as he holsters his rifle and gestures for the group to follow them towards their headquarters.

Mick shrugs in response before following after the commander, he needed to try and make sure the others wouldn't make any comment about knowing Rex until they figure out which part of time he was from; he had a feeling the JSA wouldn't be too impressed with one of the crew stating that they knew Rex when it was a future Rex.

“Substituting for our former Captain” Mick tells him truthfully as they walked, he was amused as pretty trailed behind him and the commander like a lost puppy while Jax tried to talk to the woman and Ray began to babble to Amaya who just glared at the puppy like man and moved a little faster so that she was moving beside Mick rather than the other crew members. She holds his gun out to him in silence and doesn't say anything as he takes it from her with a very small grateful look.

“What type of weapon is that?” she can't help ask curiously as she eyes the weapon.

Mick grins at the question, he couldn't show them what it did, not until they explained everything enough that hopefully they believed the truth of them being time travellers, maybe he could get pretty to list Steel's dog tag numbers again this time because that seemed to work well enough last time. At least this time they don't think they are Nazi spies, because that was just rude. “I'll show you later when you can trust us more, we've all got our little secret weapons but they are a bit on the wild side. Although, not all of us need weapons” he adds as he sends a slightly proud look over at Sara who looked rather shocked to get some appreciation from the criminal.

He didn't understand why she was so shocked, before the whole Occulus and Chronos thing, he and the assassin were getting along, but they had Leonard as a buffer between them so maybe she didn't expect there to be as much of a friendship between them anymore. He appreciated her fighting and her attitude, it was a breath of fresh air when he was surrounded by goody two shoes such as Haircut and the professor, he wouldn't mind being friends with her if she kept her snarky comments to herself about his intelligence and actions.

“It must be dangerous if it requires our trust before you can show us what it does”The star spangled blonde comments wearily as she ignores the young man following behind her practically drooling, she was used to men doing that with her around when she was on a mission so she was able to ignore it.

“Any weapon is dangerous” Sara points out to the other blonde as she stops glaring at Mick and moves forward a little to stand beside Amaya “Even a spoon is dangerous if you know how to make it into a weapon”

The original Waverider team all made a noise of amusement as they all turned their attention to Sara, they knew that Sara could make the most innate things into weapons and it amused and awed them to no end to see what she could do with everything.

Looking up at the headquarters, Mick makes a small noise of appreciation, this was a place that he would have loved to case to see what he could swipe and fence, a place which Leonard would have loved to case at the same time but that thought just made him feel like crap. Definitely going to get some vodka after all this.

“What's going on?” A voice asked from in front of them causing the future travellers to look up at the man they had seen not too long ago, warning them not to travel to the time they were currently in. Mick makes a small gesture to Sara and nods to Ray who is instantly grabbed before he could make any type of exclamation, hostility aside, he and Sara could work quite well in this fight as long as she didn't learn what happens in the future he had seen.

“A team like ours sir, they said they would come quietly so that we could deliberate whether or not they are trustworthy without having to endanger civilians with a fight” Amaya informs her leader respectfully which made Sara roll her eyes at the way women were submissive to men in this time.

It was a good thing that Sara was never required to live in this time, she probably wouldn't last long without ending up in Nanda Parbat to remove herself from the dominant characteristics of men around women.

“Name's Mick” Mick introduces as he steps forward and then begins to point out his team “This is my team, Sara, Ray, Jax, Martin and Nate” he introduces, he wasn't going to give any last names just in case anything changed in the future; he knew last time he scoffed at being a hero and calling himself out as a criminal but he also knew that they instantly dismissed Sara and turned to Stein who messed up their mission because he had no idea what he was doing. “And what I'm about to tell you, you ain't going to believe”

“Try us” Rex challenges as he eyes the team in front of him, his own team had moved from where they were scattered in between the newcomers and came to stand behind him to show the hierarchy of their team. He was very confused as to why the woman of the group was standing by the big mans side rather than at the back of the group like Stargirl and Vixen were.

Mick smirks and looks over at Ray giving him the go ahead to explain.

“We're time travellers” Ray grins instantly as he bounces lightly on his feet in excitement at the whole thing even with everything he had already faced “We move throughout time to fix aberrations that have occurred in the timeline that destroy the future that we know, there was a nuclear missile attack in this era which should have never occurred which is why we are here even though we were warned not to come here by a future version on you Mr Tyler”

Mick openly facepalms as Ray brings up Rex and watches as the Justice Society instantly move into battle mode, none of them had named Rex so they shouldn't know his name which is just going to get them in trouble; he nods in pride as Sara instantly stamps down on Rays foot in retribution for his actions.

“How do you know my name?” Rex demands cautiously as he eyes the newcomers, holding his hand up a little to keep his team from jumping into action.

“Because you told us your name, in 2016” Jax informs him, slightly annoyed that they were constantly on the borderline of a fight

“Pretty, you're up” Mick rumbles in a small last ditch attempt to get through to them all before a fight broke out, he didn't want to explain any further to them because it spun him out from time to time as well.

Nate looked over at Mick confused before his eyes flit over to Commander Steel and then down to the small bump underneath his shirt. “070233” Nate lists of shakily and then watches as the man of his attention stiffens and moves forward threateningly.

“What?” he growls out as he tries to make himself look bigger, only to come face to face with Mick who stepped sideways to block the older Heywood from hitting the younger one.

“Those are the numbers on your dog tags” Nate continues from behind Mick, slightly shocked but very grateful that his new leader had stepped up to try and protect him from someone who tried to harm him “They're not disclosed on any documents, military or otherwise”

“How do you know that?” Henry demands as he glares at Mick before turning his glare on Nate who shrunk slightly underneath the glare he'd never had aimed at him before.

Nate shakily moves his hand up and steps from behind Mick as he slips his hand under the collar of his shirt and took the chain that was always a familiar weight on his chest, and pulled out the dog tags that held so much meaning to him and could hopefully provide understanding from the heroes of the past. He held the chain up so that the older man could see the metal tags that jingled as they collided with each other with the new movement.

“You gave these to your wife after the birth of your son in 1955” He dropped the chains down above his shirt, a place where they hadn't been since he had them, he kept them hidden to protect them and keep them close to his heart “the dent on the front was from an assassins bullet when you saved president Roosevelt in 1939; your son passed them down to his son, me”

Mick could tell that pretty's revelation had gathered the wanted reaction from both teams, he could easily say that Gideon had informed him of the link as soon as she ran Nates name through her database as an explanation to how he knew that Nate would pull through. Henry Heywood backed down almost instantly as he noticed the truth in the young man's eyes, the truth in his grandsons eyes.

“Commander?” Rex asks almost immediately as he senses the change in his team mates demeanour towards the group

“You still want to see our weapons doll?” Mick grins over at Amaya and receives an elbow to the ribs from Sara, although he could see the appreciation in her eyes.

“I believe them” Henry tells Rex as he finally looks away from Nate and steps back to where he was originally stood in the hierarchy he trusted and knew.

Rex made to comment on it all but was interrupted by the sound of a telephone echoing through the room, the entire JSA turned to where an old red phone sat on the table, it was a bit cliché in Mick's opinion but he quite liked the idea of it too, would be very useful with their new line of work except they primarily stayed in the Temporal Zone so it was a little bit out of the cell service range.

Moving to the phone, Rex lifted the handset up “Yes Mr President sir”

“Yes Mr President sir”Jax whispers mockingly causing Ray, Nate and Sara to snigger at the change of tension in the room, he rolls his eyes at them all and sends a glare at them even though he found it amusing too, it was all too dramatic and cliché for him but it was 1942 so everything was backwards in this time. He caught Henry sending Nate a scowl which reminded him of his own grandfather when Mick was a teenager doing something he shouldn't be doing but that was probably just his assumption; when he snuck a glance over at Amaya he could see her scowling at them too.

“I'm sorry” Nate tells Henry quietly as he moves from behind Mick and over to where his grandfather stood “For just now, I never imagined I could get the chance to meet you”

“Nate” Mick starts with a little bit of warning in his voice, he knew the other was as good at rambling as Ray and also knew what he revealed to the older man, and also knew how the man replied in return and he didn't want the younger man to have to face the hostility from his grandfather “Not now”

Nate looked over his shoulder at Mick and frowns slightly before nodding and moving to Ray's side, the other man seemed to have a personality he could relate too and he didn't know if Mick would berate him again. Ray placed his hand on Nates shoulder and watches the JSA who all tuned their attention to Rex and was waiting for him to finish the conversation with their President.

“Alright, we have to move out, Baron Krieger has been spotted in Paris” Rex announces as his team gather around him.

“If it's permissible sir, I'll fly ahead and record his whereabouts” Vixen offers respectfully with her hands crossed in front of her.

Mick frowns at the submissive nature of the woman in front of him, he didn't like it, he knew she had a fire inside of her, that she was a warrior who could probably take out the entire JSA without breaking a sweat and yet she was answering to some pretty boy and calling him sir while asking for permission to do things. His gaze flickers to Sara who was openly glaring at Rex and the other men in the group in front of her, he knew that Sara was a big advocate for women so he wouldn't be surprised if she hit someone sooner or later.

“Sensible, as always” Rex agrees and even Mick could spot the sexual tension between the two of them which just caused him to roll his eyes.

“We could help you out with that, fighting Nazi's is kinda our thing” Ray offers with an excited grin, Mick nearly hits Ray for his offer even though he knew they had to be there to help them stay alive and so that Nate could become Citizen Steel because of Ray's feelings during this mission.

Rex grimaces at the offer and look at his team before turning to the others, a team which he could tell wasn't a proper team at the moment, not all of them respected the man that acted as the leader of the group and if they did, it wasn't a complete respect and he was new to it too. They were also more damaging than they were helpful, he could tell by the way they moved and interacted and if it they were indeed from the future then they should know not to change things and yet here they were. Telling one of them their future without thinking, it made him wonder what they knew about the rest of them.

“We can handle Adolfs buddies” he informs them “I think it's best for the twentieth century-”

“For us to leave it” Martin interrupts with slight hostility at the suggestion that they were not useful to them.

“Indeed” Rex agrees in a way of dismissing them without another word.

Mick glares at those who believed them to be less then themselves and takes a deep breath to calm himself “Let's head back to the ship”

He stood behind and watched as Martin and Jax trailed out first followed by Sara who glared at the entire group, then by Ray who led Nate out, the latter sending a small longing look at his grandfather before he exited the building. Mick took one more look at the group before his gaze landed on Amaya and smirks lightly “You ever want to know what my gun does doll, you know where we are”

And with that he left, hopefully they could prevent Rex from dying but he still wanted Amaya to join them on their crusade

-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-

“Can you believe what we just saw with our own eyes?” Ray asked starstruck as the waverider flew through the clouds above New York. “The actual JSA, and hourman? The guys amazing”

Mick rolls his eyes from where he was sat in the captain's chair, he hadn't even known about the JSA until they had met them just now and yet here he was gushing about Rex Tyler and the team he led. Sometimes he wondered how Rays mind worked but it was too intricate and messy for him to follow.

“Aw, Haircuts in love” Mick rumbles teasingly, he knew he couldn't change completely since the stasis so he would tease as much as he could while still keeping his now professional persona.

Ray scoffs and dismisses Micks teasing instantly, he was used to dismissing everything that Mick said in teasing or insult “Come on, those guys were precise, professional and in constant agreement, we can't even agree on who's turn it is to make dinner”

“Not it” Sara pipes up as she walks past Ray with a small wink

“Can't argue with you man” Jax agreed from where he was leaning against one of the chairs “They got some serious skills”

“Big deal” Sara huffed as she dropped down into one of the chairs that was sat around the table that usually held Gideons holographic form.

“Enough” Mick sighs as he gets up from the chair that he had been lounging in, he didn't want an argument to break out, last time they argued because he didn't have a leader, this time they had him so he had no idea what they were going to argue about “One, we ain't professional because we're a mismatch team but we work and we get the job done so who needs precise and professional, two, I'll make dinner and three; Jax you're a guy that is half of a burning man that flies and doesn't need to rely on a staff like blondie did, Haircut here created his own suit and can shrink and grow more than any human being can and Sara has skills that none of us could even reach. We don't need to be like them to succeed in our missions”

“But it would help” Ray mumbles but he understood where Mick was coming from and was shocked by the sense he was making, he needed to stop being shocked by Mick and his actions since he found them all around time, something must have happened to change his attitude and none of them knew what it was but wanted to know.

Mick rolls his eyes at Ray and just sends him a look before scanning the room with a frown “Where'd pretty go?”

“I'll go find him” Sara offers with a nod of respect to Mick as he sat back down, after what she'd seen through the entire mission since Mick had taken charge, she was shocked at the change with him but wasn't hating it, maybe he was taking something from Leonard's death rather than grieving in a self-destructive way.

Mick watches her leave the bridge before turning to the men on the team, they definitely needed to convince Amaya to join them because otherwise Sara wouldn't have any other female presence other than Gideon who no one acknowledged.

“Kid, why don't you and haircut go see what's here for me to turn into dinner tonight?” Mick suggests to the other young members of the team, it was weird for him to remember that other than Martin, he was the oldest in the team, at least with Len he only had two years between them and the bird twins were reincarnated so they were older than all of them technically.

Jax looked over at Mick confused but then noticed the scowl on his partners face and nods before pushing Ray towards the doors of the bridge so that Mick and Stein could talk and hopefully get the hostility sorted out.

“Speak what you want to speak Professor” Mick tells him as he leans back in the chair and watches the man closely, he knew that the professor had no respect for him, he never had and his stint as Chronos only made the negative feelings worse.

Martin took a breath to try and calm down before he glared at the man in front of him, he didn't like him, he was a criminal and a buffoon half the time, but he had to admit, the way he had handled himself with the JSA and prevented a fight from breaking out more than once had made an impression on Stein.

“I think you're going to fail and you're going to drag this team down with you, you are nothing but a murder and a thief and I don't understand why you are still here when Mr Snart is not. I also want to know how you have managed to hack Gideon and make her think that you are actually experienced enough to run this team and keep us alive” Martin rants in one breath, the words weren't surprising to him, he expected to hear some kind of similar words as the ones that escaped that academics mouth.

“If you think that I am so easily hacked Mr Stein, I am disappointed in you” Gideon pipes out slightly annoyed by it all and the words that were sent towards her new captain

“It's okay Gideon” Mick calls out lightly before turning to Martin “Yes I am a thief and I am a killer, but I am also a changed man since the beginning of this entire journey. I have been betrayed by the closest to me, hurt and brainwashed and turned against the one man who had always been there for me even though we always ran when things got too tough. I know what I'm doing Martin, and what I don't know, well I have the best copilot in Gideon”

Martin looked at the man in front of him and could see the changes in the man, he wasn't the pyro that had walked on the ship with his cold punned partner, he was more mature and it seemed stronger both mentally and physically.

“Then I guess we shall have to see how things turn out, for now Captain Rory I shall give you the benefit of the doubt” Martin concedes after a few moments of hesitation.

“It's just Mick professor, English is the Captain of this ship, I'm just filling in until we can find him” Mick corrects him and relaxes into his seat a little until Sara power walked into the bridge.

“We've got trouble”

 


End file.
